Random things
by DaeikoSou
Summary: El mundo era más pequeño de lo que imaginábamos. [Serie de drabbles/viñetas/one-shot, con diferentes personajes]


**Disclaimer:** Danganronpa no me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** Posible ooc (fuera de personaje), intento de comedia, lenguaje vulgar, etc.

* * *

 **I**

 **Personajes:** Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko, Iruma Miu y Ouma Kokichi.

 **Número de palabras:** 839.

* * *

El día estaba tranquilo, era algo que Fuyuhiko agradecía, porque desde que estudia en la Academia Pico de Esperanza el ruido era algo que lo perseguía, y es que había tantos tipos de personas en esa prestigiosa academia, comenzando por sus compañeros de clase. El mafioso no se quejaba de aquello, no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero le gustaba tener amigos, incluso se sentía un poco más cercano a Peko, que era lo que siempre quiso, que estuviera allí como algo más que ser una "herramienta" como ella misma se decía.

Sonrió ante eso, pero pronto los pensamientos de Fuyuhiko se vieron interrumpidos al sentir como alguien chocó contra él, provocando que casi cayera al suelo, pero logró sostenerse.

—¡Maldito enano, fíjate por dónde vas! —Exclamó una chica conocida como Miu Iruma, una insoportable mujer a la que Fuyuhiko a veces veía conversar con Souda.

—¡Si tú fuiste la que chocaste conmigo, maldita zorra! —Le replicó en un tono de voz más alto, después de todo Fuyuhiko no era de los que se dejaban pisotear.

—¿Ma-maldita zorra? —Tartamudeó ella de manera extraña, pero antes de Fuyuhiko poder responderle, apareció alguien más.

—¡Hey, Iruma-chan, Kuzuryuu-chan~! —Ambos observaron a Kokichi llegar con una gran sonrisa—. Están muy animados esta mañana, ¿es qué ya se hicieron amigos? —el mafioso no lo entendía del todo, ¿por qué aparecería así sin más a interrumpir? Bueno, el "líder supremo" era conocido por molestar a los demás con mentiras y bromas estúpidas.

—¡Jamás sería amigo de esta perra! —Exclamó Fuyuhiko al borde del enojo.

—¿Pe-perra? —Iruma repitió una vez más el insulto que le dijo Fuyuhiko, pero esta vez su sonrojo se notó más, dándose a entender que le había gustado que le dijesen así.

—A ésta tipa le pone que la insulten —manifestó Fuyuhiko con más enojo y resignación, recordando como Souda, también se emocionaba cuando Sonia se ponía "agresiva".

Había cada rareza en este mundo.

—Kuzuryuu-chan, será mejor que no la insultes de nuevo —Dijo Kokochi con una extraña sonrisa, Fuyuhiko lo miró sin entender porqué decía aquello—. No querrás que mi sociedad secreta del mal te elimine del mapa, ¿verdad? —aquello sonó, sin lugar a dudas, como una amenaza. Fuyuhiko estaba acostumbrada a ellas, no les daba miedo, pero sentía que no debía estar perdiendo el tiempo con aquéllos dos idiotas. Le daba igual cuales fueran los motivos de Kokichi de decirle aquello. Pero lo cierto era, que Miu tenía algo que ver.

—Ah, jodanse, hablar con ustedes es una pérdida de tiempo —el mafioso siguió su camino sin siquiera despedirse.

—Puf, vete maldito enano, no lloraré —escupió Iruma recuperando su agresividad. Pero entonces observó como Kokichi la miraba seriamente— ¿Q-qué pasa? —Le preguntó mostrándose algo tímida y asustada.

—Ah, eres una total idiota si no te diste cuenta —le respondió Ouma con indiferencia—. Después de todo, eres sólo una puta que se enciende con cualquiera.

—¿E-estás enojado? —Ella lo miró con ojos lagrimosos.

—Veo que no estás tan idiota —Le dijo el líder supremo, quien a pesar de su baja estatura, lograba hacer que Miu se estremeciera—. Bueno, creo que hoy no regresaremos juntos a casa —Le dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Iruma sabía lo que eso significaba, era su castigo por su desobediencia, por "menearle" la cola a otra persona que no fuese él.

—¡Pe-pero sabes que sólo te quiero a ti! —Exclamó Iruma lloriqueando como una niña a quien le dijeron que ya no tendrá dulces por su mal comportamiento—. Lo que dijo ése enano no tiene ningún significado —Ellos dos eran los únicos en ese pasillo, algo que Kokichi agradecía, no quería que personas vieran sus problemas de pareja. Pero debía admitir que le gustaba verla suplicar.

—Quizá si lames mis zapatos te perdone —le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Iruma se sorprendió por aquello, pero enseguida una ola de sentimientos confusos se apoderó de ella y no se negó, más bien se arrodilló en el suelo e intentó lamer su zapato, sin embargo Ouma lo apartó antes de que lo lograse— ¡Idiota, si crees que te lo iba a dejar tan fácil estás muy equivocada! —Exclamó Ouma con una gran risa—. Bueno, pero me has distraído, supongo que puedo perdonarte —le dijo de forma seria para luego seguir su camino.

—¡¿E-eso significa que iremos juntos a casa, verdad?! —Preguntó Iruma, pero él no respondió, sólo siguió caminando— ¡E-espera, Ouma! —La rubia lo siguió sin pensarlo dos veces.

La verdad, Kokichi si se había molestado por la insolencia de Miu mostrándose "muy emocionada" con otra persona; aunque sabía que su novia a veces podía llegar a ser muy idiota, seguía siendo _tierno_ que admitiese que sólo lo quería a él. No obstante, la naturaleza de Iruma la hizo emocionarse al escuchar que la insultaban, pero no por eso se hubiese entregado a Kuzuryuu o algo por el estilo, no mentía cuando decía que sólo quería a Kokichi, después de todo sólo con él quería estar, sólo a él seguiría si llegase a irse.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Hola~ como verán he decidido empezar a publicar una serie de drables con encuentro entre los otros personajes, así como en el modo extra de DRV3, hay muchos encuentros de los cuales deseé y no los hubo, por lo que me toca escribirlos yo ;D.

Espero les haya gustado c: ¡nos leemos luego!


End file.
